Anges et Démons
by invi-chan
Summary: Les pensées de Kazuki sur Jubei et Toshiki. Yaoi, JuubeiKazukiToshiki, one shot


**Texte by onewing**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Anges et démons

De mes deux amours, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux vivre sans l'un ni sans l'autre, pourtant, j'ai vécu une fois sans l'un, et puis sans les deux. Je ne sais pas comment j'y ai survécu, mais cela importe peu. Je dois avoir mon ange, et je dois avoir mon démon, ou bien je mourrais probablement.

Jubei est mon ange. Il vénère ma chair, avec ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue. Doucement, toujours délicatement, qu'il donne ou qu'il reçoive. Fort mais doux, protecteur, mais aimant, toujours. D'aussi longtemps que je le connaisse, depuis le jour où nous étions jeunes et innocents. Et nous sommes toujours jeunes, bien que plus autant, nous sommes loin d'être innocents maintenant.

Il y avait tellement de sang entre eux, sur eux, tâchant leur passé, et restant même dans leur futur. C'est quelque chose qui ne pouvait être effacé, seulement accepté. Mon ange a tué pour moi, et moi pour lui, et aucun de nous ne peut le regretter.

Mon démon est emmêlé dans les fils de sang que m'attachent moi et mon ange. Il est venu plus tard, mais déjà il s'est senti si proche, si familier, ce n'était pas impossible de croire qu'il avait toujours été là.

Toshiki, mon démon, ou d'après ses mots, mon chevalier des enfers. Lui aussi vénère ma chair dans l'obscurité de la nuit, son toucher est claimant, possessif, et peut être presque douloureux parfois. Il a répandu le sang plus d'une fois, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Une part de moi veut blesser, une part de moi veut sentir la douleur qu'il donne si gentiment.

Parce que, pendant que Jubei me traite comme un dieu, Toshiki me rappelle que je suis toujours humain. J'ai besoin d'eux deux, pour vivre. Se sentir trop comme un dieu, et l'on devient arrogant. Réaliser que l'on est trop humain, et la dépression nous prend. Une balance est nécessaire, et ils me la donnent si spontanément, alors que tout ce que je peux faire c'est de les aimer.

Je sais, Jubei jure que je lui donne un but dans sa vie. Moi seul, suis celui qu'il protège, celui pour qui il vit, celui pour qui il mourrait avec joie. Je sais cela très bien, et parfois, cela m'effraie. Je ne veux pas le perdre, je l'ai déjà presque fait une fois. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sacrifie, mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter de faire une telle chose. Il a toujours été mon gardien, depuis que nous sommes enfants, jusqu'à maintenant, même si je n'en ai pas besoin.

Pour Toshiki... J'ai été une merveilleuse chose pour beaucoup, du but non attend quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, à la bataille la dernière fois. Il a même juré que j'étais le centre de sa vie, et qu'il mourrerait pour me protéger. Il sait que je ne le veux pas, et il l'ignore, pas par devoir comme le fait Jubei, mais parce qu'il le veut. Personne, pas même moi, ne peut lui dire ce qu'il doit faire, sauf s'il veut l'entendre.

Tous les deux savent combien je suis dangereux, ils comprennent combien je peux être destructeur et mortel. Ils savent tout deux, que si un combat juste est donné, je pourrais probablement les battre, pas ensemble, bien sûr. Pourtant ils insistent toujours pour me protéger... parce qu'ils m'aiment tellement...

Juste comme ce que je ferais pour eux. Je ne peux vivre sans eux, après tout.

Me couchant entre eux, je les regarde alors qu'ils dorment. Le bras de Jubei est en travers de ma poitrine, sa main tombant sur l'épaule de Toshiki. Le bras de Toshiki est écharpé sur ma taille, sa main touchant un côté de Jubei.

C'est extraordinaire. Réveillés ils sont toujours en train de se chercher des noises. C'est une marque de leur nature opposée. Jubei est tenu par l'honneur, entraîné par cinq cent ans de devoir, alors que Toshiki est libre d'esprit, avec aucun code qui ne le dicte. Les deux sont sérieux et terriblement tétus, ils travaillent durement sur leur désavantage, et ils ne voient pas ce que l'autre fait. Ils n'ont seulement commencé à voir que ce que je vois. Jubei était rapide pour réaliser mes sentiments, mais il me connaissait depuis plus longtemps. Il y a peu de chose que je peux lui cacher. Toshiki... Je dois le lui donner, pour lui montrer que je l'aime autant que j'aime Jubei, que j'ai besoin de lui autant que j'ai besoin de Jubei, que je l'ai toujours regardé.

Pourtant ici, dans notre lit, ils sont tous deux doux et violent, prudent quand je suis ici. Aucun ne veut me blesser dans leurs combats pour dominer, et à la fin, c'est généralement moi ou leurs passions qui décide ce qui va se passer. Pourtant, leur humeur est différente ici, leurs règles privés retombent en poussière aussitôt qu'ils entrent dans la chambre. Ils ne se battent pas ici, du moins, pas comme ils le font dehors. Ici c'est une plaine où ils s'aiment, autant qu'ils m'aiment.

Parce qu'ils ne pourraient vivre sans l'autre. Nous sommes trois, et pourtant tous, nous avons besoin des autres. L'ange et le démon ont besoin d'être équilibré par l'autre, entre eux, et avec moi.

C'est ainsi que cela doit être.

Owari


End file.
